Forbidden Love: Flirting with Disaster
by GSR4ever87
Summary: It's been Five Years since G/S said their I Do's and they have been trying for the next step in their lives but is having a difficult time. will they get what they desire the most? or will the combination of their temporary house guest, Grissom's problem and his insecurity break them? And what is going on with everybody else? Read and find out. AU Third in the Forbidden Love Series
1. Crushing News

Disclaimer: Don't own main Characters.

Hey Everybody I am back, I hope I didn't lose anybody and I hope your still interested in this series, please continue to read and Review, Thanks.

Summary: It's been Five Years since G/S said their I Do's and they have been trying for the next step in their lives but is having a difficult time, will they get what they desire the most? or will the combination of their Temporary house guest, Grissom's secret and his insecurity break them? And what is going on with everybody else? Read and find out. AU Third in the Forbidden Love Series.

AN: Seeing as this is a continuation from forbidden Love and it's sequel you may have to read the first two to understand some scenes, people & Conversations.

AN #2: Things will become a little more interesting in this story, I don't want to give anything away but I am brining in some one from CSI: Miami to make life a little sticky for a couple, you'll know more as you continue to read.

AN#3: Also with the mention of CSI: Miami, a couple will be mentioned from there.  
Seeing as I am a Ducaine fan I put them in. I realize that not everybody is a fan of the pairing but please be respectful of the couple I choose. I hope it doesn't keep you away from this story though.

Title: Forbidden Love: Flirting with Disaster  
Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: Low T  
Time-line: 5 years after the sequel  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Mentions of miscarriage in first chapter, Mention of a very Minor Character death  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Catnip, Jim/OC, Greg/OC, Warrick/OC  
Other Characters/Pairings: Peter, Scott/Brittany, From CSI Miami: Ducaine (mention only), Ryan Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 1: Crushing News

Grissom walks to his vehicle and gets in with a sigh he just walked out the doctors office with news that didn't favor him. He went there to check on his ears since they were showing signs of his hereditary condition but the problem was that he already had the surgery a few years before he came back to Vegas so if he losses his hearing this time it would be permanent. Thinking of that, Grissom puts his elbows on the staring wheel and puts his head in them and shook it he didn't know what he was going to tell Sara he loves her so much and he knew that she loved him but since they got together, well even before that he was always a little insecure especially when it came to their 15 year age gap, he sighs and thinks 'now she really is going to think I am old.'

He maybe only 46, going on 47 in 3 months but she is barely in her thirty's, his thoughts were interrupted by his phone he lefts his head and looks at the passenger seat and whispers to himself. 'least I still can hear the phone' he does another sigh and reaches for it, picks it up and saw that his wife was calling, he takes a breath, opened his phone, puts it to his ear and said. "Hi honey." He was hiding his emotions so he sounded upbeat.

"Hi, How was your doctors appointment?" She knew he was going to the doctors but didn't know which one.

Grissom takes a minute and said. "it was ok."

It was few minutes of silence then Sara said. "I went to the store."

"Did you get the test?"

"yes will you be here?"

"of course honey, I'll be right there."

"ok, I'll let you go so you can come home."

"Alright I love you Sara."

"I love you too." They said bye and hung up. He sighed one more time and started his vehicle to head back to his and Sara's house to see if she was pregnant.

They will be married 5 years next month and have been trying for a baby for the last two but it hasn't been going very well, She's had two miscarriages. After the first one Grissom wanted to stop trying and just adopt because seeing her with so much pain was very painful for him, but Sara wanted to keep trying because she was determined to have his baby, someone that looked like him and her but she mostly wished their baby would look like him, so they continued to keep trying and eight months ago they went through another one and it crushed them both. He just hopes that if she is pregnant this time, this is the one, he doesn't think they could go through another tragedy.

He pulled into the driveway of their new two story, two garage house that they got after they found out Sara was pregnant the first time. The house had a master bedroom with a bathroom attached, there was three additional bedrooms with a full bathroom upstairs. Down stairs they had a very big Living room, Dinning room, Kitchen, another bathroom and another room for an office. Out back was a big back yard, with a deck and a pool.

He opens the garage and pulls in on his side, shuts the garage door, turns the vehicle off, takes his keys out of the ignition and got out. He grabbed his briefcase from the back seat and walked to the door that led to the kitchen, opens the door, walks in the house and yelled. "Sara, I'm home."

He turns to shut the door, then sets the keys on the hook next to the door and walks in the living room. He puts his briefcase on the recliner and just when he was about to say her name again, she walked in the living room, they share a small smile and she says. "We just have to wait."

Grissom nodded, walked up to her, puts his arms around her and rubs his hand up and down her back for a minute, then pulls back and kisses her on the forehead, takes her hand and they walk to the couch and sit down, they sat in silence but still held hands.

After 10 minutes of waiting it was time to check the test she looks at him and he gives her hand a comforting squeeze, they get off the couch and walk to the bathroom that was downstairs and she walks to the counter to check the test.

Sara picks it up and looks at the results, she looks at him takes a breath and said. "It's negative, I'm not pregnant." She sets the test back on the counter, turns to him and gets into his waiting arms wraping her arms around his waist and started to cry.

Grissom puts his arms around her shoulders and holds her tight in his arms, he kissed her head and puts his cheek on the side of it, closes his eyes and thinks. 'I can't tell her about my hearing now I will tell her another time.' He shook his head of those thoughts and just holds her a little bit tighter and whispers comforting words.

5 minutes of crying in his arms she moves her head back but still had her arms around him, she looks into his eyes and said. "I'm sorry, I thought I was pregnant. it just must have been all the stress." She knew he was going through this just as bad as she was and she didn't want to bring his spirits up just to bring them back down and felt bad for doing it again.

He shook his head and said. "you have nothing to be sorry about, I am here for you always, no matter what." He stops for a minute and puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I know how much you want this baby, I love you and that's not going to change."

She nods her head and Grissom wipes a tear way and kissed her forehead again he pulls back and they both unwrap each other's arms. He takes her hand and they walk back to the living room and got comfortable on the couch, he lays down on his back with Sara on top of him with her back to the cushions, he puts his arms were around his wife protecting her and she laid her head on his shoulder, he kissed her head then put his chin on the top of it.

She sighs after a few minutes of silence and when he was about to ask what's the matter, she speaks. "You know how much I want this baby with you, but Grissom I don't think I can keep going through this." Sara takes a breath and sniffles then speaks before he could interrupt. "I think after one more try and if doesn't work, we should revert to Adoption or other options."

She started to sniffle some more and Grissom moved his head and looked down and Sara started to have tears again. He wish he could take all her pain away but he couldn't, so he did the only thing he could do, He comforted her, kissed her on the head again, held her tightly and said. "I'm sorry."

She stopped her sniffling and lift her head up so she could look at him and he looked ashamed, she shook her head and said. "why are you sorry?" She saw his eyes flicker for a second and she knew that he was blaming himself.

She puts a hand on his cheek and was about to speak but he puts a finger up to her lips and said. "A part of me can't help but feel like this is my fault if you were with a youn…"

Sara cuts him off. "Don't you even dare finish that sentence you and I both know that it has nothing to do with you or even your age, so just stop right there."  
When they were first trying to get pregnant and were having problems they went to see a specialist and there was nothing wrong with him.

She gets up off of him and started pacing the room and mumbling math problems a sign that told him she wasn't too happy right now. He sighs and sits up he didn't mean to make her upset.

He looks at her and waits for her to calm down not wanting to make it worse, then after a few minutes, she stops pacing and looks at him and said in a calming voice. "And even if it did it doesn't matter because there is nobody else I want to have kids with biologically or by other means, ok?" The last part of that sentence was said through tears again, she just has been a leaky faucet today but anybody would understand.

Grissom gets up and wraps his arms around her again and said. "Alright, I am sorry Sara, I didn't mean to make you upset I just know how much you want a baby."

She nods and said on his shoulder. "I do but only with you, so you talking about me being with a younger man and having his kids is done got it?" He pulls back, looks at her and nods, she looks into his eyes and they were leaning forward and right when their lips were about to touch there was a knock on the door.

* * *

AN: I know sad first chapter. I don't know if his hearing problem could come back after the surgery but for this story it does. who is at the door? And what's in store for them? Will they get their baby? Please Review and find out more.

AN #2: Also if your a Ducaine fan and want them to be the center of a story you should check out and review my new story Picking up the pieces, it will have the characters from CSI: Vegas in there too, you'll know more once you start reading. But don't worry that story won't keep me from updating this one.


	2. A Friends Comfort

AN: Thanks for the reviews, Now here is chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Friends Comfort

They pull back and Sara looks at the clock then said. "That must be Peter."

Peter called a few weeks ago asking if he can visit for a week, Sara and Grissom both agreed that he could knowing that the second week of May will be hard on him because two years ago on May 14 his wife Ana unexpectedly died from a vehicle accident, a month before their 2 year anniversary.

Ana was very beautiful and very nice, she stood 5'6, skinny but not to skinny, she had long blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes that could get any man but the moment Peter met Ana there was never another man, they fell in love at first sight.

Six months after Grissom and Sara's wedding Ana started working for the San Francisco Police department as a detective and on her first day Peter worked with her and they fell instantly, they went out after shift to see if they really had chemistry and they realized they were made for each other, they took things a little slow but after 2 months of dating they moved in together, 3 month's later he proposed very emotionally and a month after that they were married it was a wild 6 months for the both of them but everything felt right so they did it and never looked back.

After being married a year and 2 months Ana told Peter that she was pregnant, he couldn't have been more thrilled and when they found out they were going to have a girl he vowed with his life that he will protect her.

Everything was going well for the couple then at 9 months pregnant Ana felt so cooped up at home that she had to get out of the house she wanted to see her husband. She got into her car and drove to the lab, unfortunately she never made it she got into a car accident, she did everything to protect the baby and when the baby was out she died two days later of complications they had an emotional goodbye and they named their baby girl Tracy Hart.

After that day they thought Peter was going to spiral out of control and he would have if it wasn't for Tracy. Last year on the anniversary of her death he came here and he wanted to come back.

Grissom nodded and Sara gives him a kiss on the cheek and walked to the front door, while Grissom went to the kitchen to get some drinks. Sara puts her hand on the doorknob, took a breath and opened the door, when it was all the way open she smiled at Peter and the sleeping blond little girl in his arms, Tracy was the spitting image of Ana, blond hair, blue eyes, but she did have Peter's smile.

Peter smiles at Sara and whispered."can I set her down in one of the rooms?"

Sara nodded and whispered back. "yeah the first guest room on your left." She moved out of the way, Peter walked into the house and went upstairs to put his daughter down.

Sara closed the front door and when she turned back to the living room, Grissom came out of the kitchen with three dinks, they met by the coffee table, he handed one of the drinks to her, set the other one on the table for Peter and kept one for himself.

Peter walked into the living room and he looked at the couple and said. "Thanks for letting me and Tracy stay here."

Sara nodded and just when she was about to speak Grissom speaks. "no problem Peter."

Him and Peter never really got to be the best of friends but if he was in trouble or needed help Grissom would help him out because of Sara. Grissom looks at Sara and said. "I'll let you catch up." Sara nodded and Grissom kissed her on the cheek and went to the office.

Peter and Sara watched him leave then Peter looks at Sara and said. "are you sure he likes me?"

Sara gives him a little smile and said. "of course he does, he just shows it in a different way and if he didn't he wouldn't let you stay here for a week."

"I guess you have a point or he is just letting me stay here to make you happy."

Sara shrugged her shoulders and said. "maybe but you're here either way, are you complaining?"

She pursed her lips and Peter shook his head and said. "no."

They give each other a small smile and then they get into a hug, after a few seconds they pull back and he asked. "are you ok?"

She looks at him and knows he was asking more then that, he seemed to know whenever she was feeling down. They walk to the couch and he grabs his drink as they both sit down. Sara takes sip from her drink and after she swallowed it, she looks at him and said. "I guess I am alright but Peter…" She wiped a tear away that slipped out of her eye and continued. "I want a baby so much and I know that he does do too, I just don't know what more I can do, we always get disappointed."

She started to cry again and Peter takes her drink from her hands and he sets both drinks on the coffee table and puts his arm around her shoulders and brings her close to him, she puts her head on his shoulder and just continues to cry softly after a few minutes she stops, lefts her head up and he pulls back and puts one of his hands on her cheek, wipes her tears and said. "It will be ok, it will happen for you two." He really believed that.

She sniffles and said. "How do you know?" She was low on faith right now.

He smiles and wipes the remaining tears off her cheek and said. "Because the world wouldn't be right if you didn't produce someone as beautiful as you."

Even though she knew he was saying this as a friend she couldn't help but blush on the comment. She shook her head, rolled her eyes and said. "yeah whatever."  
He smiles and she smiles back, then she light pushed him away and they started to laugh after a minute Sara wiped the residue of her tears and said. "Thank you Peter."

He shook his head and reached for his drink and said. "no problem." She reached for her drink then they set back against the couch and Sara spoke again. "I mean it, I am the one that should be comforting you but here you are comforting me."

Peter looks at her and said. "it's ok because it took me away from my problems for a few minutes." he looked away from her.

Sara scooted closer to him puts her hand on his shoulder and said. "well you can talk or we can just sit in silence."

She takes her hand off of his shoulder, he moves his head to the side, looks at her again and said. "you want to hear about your Goddaughter don't you?" Sara was Tracy's godmother.

Sara smiled and said. "well it could help and it might make you smile." He moves his head forward again. It was a few minutes of silence, then he started talking about his daughter and just like Sara predicated it did make him smile, he always smiled talking about his daughter. He told her she is learning new words and he could see a lot of Ana in her, he got a little sad talking about that part but he still had a smile on his face just like he always did talking about his girls.

A little bit later Grissom came out in the living room and they all discussed what they were going to have for dinner and if they should let everybody know that he was there but they decided that since tomorrow was Tracy's second birthday that they would see everybody than, So they had dinner just the four of them when Tracy woke up. After dinner they spent a few more hours chatting and playing with Tracy. Then when it was getting late they all went to bed.

* * *

AN: There you go. Next Chapter you'll see how the gang has been, Peter has news and a little GSR.


	3. Changes on the Horizon

AN: Here is chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3: Changes on the Horizon

The next day after shift, the gang went to the Grissom residence and was met by Scott and Brittany, they may have only started out at just Sara's friends but they slowly got into the groups heart and now they were one big family.

Once the older kids started playing on the swing set and the younger kids playing on the ground with a blanket in the back yard close to them, the group got settled around the outside table while Grissom fired up the grill, the men offered to help but Grissom told them that he could do it while they catch up.

As Grissom was standing by the grill he did what he does best observes people, his eyes went to the first couple, the one that has been married the longest, BreAnna and Jim. They Just had their 10 year anniversary and were still very much in love and sometimes they still had to ask where did Jim and BreAnna go? Grissom chuckles to himself and looks on the ground were the blanket was and saw their three year old son he was a spitting image of Jim, in fact his name was Jim Jr.

Grissom then looked at the play set and saw 9 year old Madison Brass with her blond hair bouncing and her blue eyes bright and shinning with her mother's laugh, she was playing with 8 year old Damon Sanders, 5 year old Todd Sanders and 5 year old Rachel Stokes.

Damon Sanders was a Daddy's boy he loved Chemistry, he had spiked up brown hair and brown eyes and his mother's smile.

Todd Sanders was the opposite, Brunette hair, hazel eyes and his father's smile.

Rachel Stokes had her mother's blue eyes and Blonde hair but she was a daddies girl, she had that stokes smile.

Grissom smiled again and continued to cook the burgers, hot dogs and grilled fish when the food was turned he looked back at the table and was looking at Rachel's Parents, Catherine was sitting on Nick's lap, they will be married 6 years next month and they looked so happy, they actually added to the family with twins four months ago, a girl Lindsey and a boy Oliver, they were sleeping right now in their car seats in the house but they had their baby monitors close by.

The next couple Grissom looked at was Greg and Amanda, they have been married 9 years and even though they have been the longest couple of the group they still looked like they loved each other very much.

Grissom looked at the man who he considered a son and smiled, Warrick finally got married 3 years ago he wasn't a father yet but he knew that he will be, he saw Warrick look at his wife Jackie and smiled at her, those two have been together since Sara and Grissom's wedding, they started out a long distance relationship since she still lived in San Francisco but after a year he asked her to move in with him and with much consideration and when she got a job to work at the lab on swing shift she agreed, they lived together for a year and then he proposed, they had a beautiful wedding and a wonderful honeymoon and they looked very happy.

Grissom goes back to dealing with the food then looked back to the last couple that was there, Scott and Brittany, this relationship took a little bit longer to get married, Brittany was a little insecure about them being together since she was 8 years older then Scott but Scott proved that he really did love her and wouldn't hurt her and now they have been married 2 years and have a one year old daughter Abby, she was defiantly a mother's child she had Brittany's black hair and her dark brown eyes, they could tell she was going to have her mother's peppiness and her father's goofiness. Grissom looked on the blanket and Abby was playing nicely with Jim jr and the birthday girl Tracy.

Grissom looks back at the grill cooks for a few more minutes then takes them off the grill, turned to the group again and said. "Food is done."

They all smiled and got up from their seats and walked inside the house so they can get their buns done.

Sara walked over to the grill were Grissom was, grabbed the plate of food, kissed him on the cheek and said. "Thank you honey."

He smiles, nods and kisses her on the cheek, she then turns and takes them inside. Grissom watches the kids until another parent came out to watch them, then once everybody got their food and got the kids situated they all started to eat, chat and have a good time.

When they got done with the food they got the birthday cake for Tracy and while they were singing happy birthday she decided she wanted to play in the cake, they laughed and cleaned her up after she ate some with a smile on her face.

After Tracy opened the handful of presents with the help from her father, the older kids wanted to play some more so they left the table, the parents put Abby, Jim Jr. and Tracy down for a nap then Lindsey and Oliver started crying, so Nick and Catherine brought them outside were they were immidealty taken by the other friends, so while they were being held they were also being fed by a bottle.

As they were quieting down for the next conversation Warrick and Jackie share a look and Jackie nods, Warrick looks at the gang, takes Jackie's hand and said. "Well it seems like a good time to say this, Jackie and I have some wonderful news." Warrick and Jackie smile bigger and Jackie said excitedly. "were going to have a baby."

They all smile and say congratulations and when everybody calmed down a bit Greg said. "it's about time buddy."

They all laughed and Scott said. "you took the words out of my mouth man." Greg and Scott look at each other and Greg smiles smugly. Scott rolled his eyes and turned to the happy couple.

Sara and Grissom shared a look, it was between sadness and happiness they were going to be the last couple to have a baby, Jackie smiles at everybody and when she saw the look on Grissom's and Sara's face her face faded and said. "I'm sorry guys."

When everybody heard Jackie their smiles faded too, Sara and Grissom shook their heads and Sara said. "It's ok guys this is very good news and I am so happy for you two, you guys deserve to be happy."

Jackie nods and Warrick said. "so do you guys and when you have a baby that boy or girl will be the luckiest baby in the world. It will happen for you two." They all nodded in agreement with smiles.

Sara and Grissom smiled back at them and Grissom said. "Thank you guys for your support."

They all shook their heads back and Grissom took Sara's hand she used her free hand to wipe a few tears away and replied. "Yeah, Thanks."

They all nodded again and Peter cleared his throat and said. "well since it seems like it's time to announce news I have some too."

He takes a breath and before he could speak Scott speaks before him. "What? Are you pregnant too?"

They snickered and Peter mocked glared at him and said. "very funny Scott." Scott and Greg share another look and Scott looked smugly this time everybody rolled their eyes. Ever since those two met they were always in competition about something.

Finally Sara spoke again. "So anyways what is your news Peter?"

Peter smiles at everybody, looks at Sara and said. "I have decided to change professions and become a detective and I want to become one here in Vegas."  
They all looked at him speechless. Peter looked around the table and right when he was about to speak again, Sara slapped him on the shoulder he rubs the spot she hit him, looked at her and asked. "What was that for?"

She sits back on her seat and said. "I can't believe you would do that to Shawn, first Jackie leaving him to come here, then Brittany and Scott leaving to go to Washington and now you."

He finished rubbing the spot on his shoulder and said. "Well if you want to get technical you started it." He raises an eyebrow, she glares while everybody tried to hold their laughter. Peter sighed and replied. "He told me he was thinking about retiring anyways and plus I need to get out of San Francisco and I thought right here would be a good change."

They looked at him and they could tell he wanted to do this and they were actually surprised he waited this long to get out, with all the memories, so finally they smiled and said congrats, Peter looks at Sara and she hadn't said anything so he said. "so what do you think?"

Sara smiled back and said. "If it's something you really want to do then congrats."

Peter smiled back and said. "Thank you."

Sara nodded and picked up her drink and said. "so where are you planning on staying until you find a place?" She took a drink and everybody saw the look in his eyes and they knew exactly where he wanted to stay, they all turn their heads to Sara and Grissom, Sara swallows her drink and they both look at everybody, Sara looks back at Peter and said. "you want to stay here?"

Peter takes a breath and looks at both Grissom and Sara and said. "I was hoping if it wouldn't be to much trouble, just for a few weeks."

Sara really had no problem with it but her husband was a different story, she looks to her right were her husband was sitting and he looks at her, he sees the pleading right away. It's not that he didn't want to help him out it's just that something deep down told him not to do it but being the nice guy he was and with her brown eyes pleading with him, he agreed, so he looked at Peter and said. "we will be happy to have you here."

Peter gets a big smile and said. "Thank you."

Grissom nodded, takes a drink from his soda and said. "no problem." he said that happily but deep down something was bothering him but he pushed it way and gave a simile.

Sara leaned to him and kissed him on the cheek and said. "Thank you Honey." Grissom once again nodded and smiled at her, she smiled back and turned her attention back to Peter while Grissom mentally sighed and thought. 'what did I just do?'

The rest of the day went very well, they chatted for a few more hours then Brittany and Scott had to go and catch their plane back to Seattle.

After they left and 2 hours later everybody else did too, leaving the Grissom's, Peter and Tracy.

When the mess was cleaned Grissom went into the bedroom and Sara helped Peter put Tracy down in the bed, after Sara kissed her head and whispered a good night she straightens up, looks at Peter and said. "Do you think he still hates you?"  
She crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow.

Peter just shook his head and said. "I honestly don't know anymore." Sara chuckles and uncrosses her arms and bring Peter into a hug and when they pull back Peter kissed her on the cheek and said. "Goodnight Sidle-Grissom."

Sara smiles back and replied. "you too." She pats him on the shoulder and walks out of the room then she walks to the end of the hall were her and Grissom's room was. Grissom looks up from his book when he feels her presents at the door, they smile at each other then after she shuts the door, she gets to the dresser and pulls out her favorite sweatshirt and sweatpants and goes into the bathroom to change, a few minutes later she comes out, Grissom puts a bookmarker in his book, sets it on the nightstand table and lays down.

Sara climbs into bed and puts her elbow on the mattress and her head on the palm of her hand, he looks at her and she said. "Thank you for letting Peter stay here until he gets set on his feet."

Grissom lays on his side and replied. "your welcome, he is your friend and I wanted to do something nice to make you happy."

She sighs and said. "why can't he be your friend too?"

Grissom shrugs and said. "I don't know maybe in time and now that he his going to be here maybe it might happen, I'll try."

Sara knew that she couldn't push Peter on him so she just smiles happy that he will at least try even if it was for her sake then said. "Thank you."

Grissom nodded and after a few minutes of silence Grissom speaks. "What are you thinking about?" It looked like she was zoned out there for a minute.

Sara looks down at the sheet for a minute then looks back at him and said. "I have been thinking about something and what Peter said inspired me." Grissom raises an eyebrow and waits for her to talk after she takes a breath she does. "I think I am also going to change professions I want to become a teacher or at least a substitute teacher."

He looks at her speechless and before he could talk she continues. "it might help with the adoption if we can't get Pregnant on our own, I don't want the adoption agency to think we are two workaholics who can't take care of a baby."

Grissom digests on what she said then replied. "Are you sure you want to do that?  
I could change professions if you want to stay as a CSI."

Sara puts her hand on his cheek and said. "I know how much you love being a CSI so no you don't need to do that and yes I am sure I really want to do this." He looks into her eyes and could tell that this is what she wanted so he takes her hand off his cheek and said. "ok if this is what you really want to do, talk to Nick tomorrow." Nick was still the supervisor of the dayshift.

Sara nodded, leaned forward and kisses him on the lips when they pull back they put their foreheads together and she whispers. "I love you, you know that right?"

Grissom leans back and kisses her forehead, looks into her eyes and said. "yes I do and I love you too, now lets get some shut eye." She nods and waits for Grissom to get comfortable then she lays on his chest so she could hear his heart beat while falling asleep, Grissom shuts the lamp off and puts his arms around her shoulders, kissed her head and they both closed their eyes going to sleep instantly. Both wondering what's in store for them.

* * *

AN: Is there really going to be trouble or is it all in his head? who knows? Anybody still want me to continue? Please review if you do.


	4. Telling the team

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I was in a good mood so here is another chapter today.

* * *

Chapter 4: Telling the team

The Next morning after everybody had Breakfast, Sara and Grissom went to work while Peter got to enjoy the time off with his daughter. Sara and Grissom get to the lab, go into the locker room to drop off their things, she grabbed her gun and he doesn't because he doesn't like to carry his, then they head toward the break room he goes in but she doesn't they smile at each other and she heads to Nick's office that he took over from Catherine.

She takes a breath and knocks, she waits for Nick to say come in and she opens the door, he looks up from his paperwork, smiles then says. "so what can I do for you Mrs. Grissom?"

Sara smiles bigger and rolls her eyes and said. "please."

He chuckles and said. "ok what can I do for you Sara, how is that."

Sara shakes her head and then gets serious. "I was wondering if I can talk to you."

Nick notices the serious face and tone so he nods and replies. "of course, come sit."

Sara shuts the door and walks to the chairs that was in front of the desk, she sits down and talked. "I want to give you my 2 week notice."

Nick sat there in silence for a minute then said. "really are you having problems with anybody?" He already knew the answer to that question since they were all friends but he just wanted to make extra sure.

Sara shook her head and said. "no problems I just want to change my profession."

Nick nods, clears his throat and said. "ok if this is what you want you have it."

Sara smiles and said. "Thanks Nicky."

Nick Smiles back, Sara gets up from the chair and he watchers her then when she got to the door Nick talks again "Hey Sara?" Sara turns around and looks at him, Nick continues. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

She crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow and said. "About changing professions? yeah."

Nick shook his head and said. "not about that, about the fact that you put Peter and Grissom under the same roof."

Sara unfolds her arms and puts them on her side, walks up to the chairs and puts her hands on the back of one of them and spoke. "They will be fine."

"What about you?"

Sara sighed and said. "Nick where is this going?"

"I just don't want anybody to get hurt most of all you." Sara raises an eyebrow and said. "who said anything about getting hurt nothing is going to happen, I am a happily married women and in love with Grissom you know this and plus Peter has moved on."

Nick leans back in his seat, folds his arms across his chest and said. "Are you sure about that?"

"of course, he was married and he loved Ana very much."

He knew that but he also got the feeling Peter was still very much in love with Sara, but if Sara had not problem then he wasn't going to push anymore so he sighed and replied.  
"ok if your sure, like I said I don't want you to get hurt."

Sara shook her head and said. "I won't I am with the person I am meant to be with and if I remember correctly you where the first person to say the same thing, do you still think it's true?"

Nick gives her a big smile and replied. "yes I do."

Sara smiles back and said. "good now that we are on the same page, how about handing out the assignments now." She chuckles.

He gets up from his seat and said. "who is boss here?" he was being serious for a minute then he chuckled, she shook her head and he said. "I will be in there in a minute."

Sara nodded and turned to walk back to the door she gets to the door knob and turns to look at Nick again and he was picking up the assignments and after a second Sara spoke again "Thank you Nick for looking out for me."

Nick looks up at Sara and said. "That's what older brother's are for." They smile at each other, Sara nods and this time walks out of the office and into the break room, Sara sees Grissom and they share a look and she told him with her eyes that he let Nick know what's going on, he gives her a short nod in understanding, then she goes and sits down at the table next to him.

A few minutes later, Nick comes in the break room and hands out the assignments and as everybody was getting up Nick looks at Sara and she nods, when she stands up she clears her throat and before she was going to speak Greg spoke. "Something big is gong to happen isn't there?"

Sara smiled, nodded then said. "I just wanted to tell you that working for you guys have been a wonderful experience. I loved working with my friends but now I want to branch out, so I am leaving the lab and going into teaching." Warrick and Greg were shocked for a minute then Warrick said. "it was wonderful working with you too, Good luck."

Sara smiled and said. "Thanks Warrick."

Warrick nodded and they all looked at Greg, he sighed and said. "are you sure you want to do this?" he looked so sad.

Sara walked up to Greg and said. "yes I am just going to a different profession it's not like I won't ever see you again."

Greg thinks about that for a minute then brings her in to a surprise hug and said. "good luck." He pulls out of the hug and walks out the door, Everyone else looks at Sara and she said. "well that went well, he will be fine."

They all nodded and fallowed Greg out, Grissom catches up with Sara and said. "are you ok?"

Sara looks at Grissom and said. "I'll be fine, lets go get the bad guys." She was sad to leave the lab but she knew she was making the right step especially if it helped her get what she wanted if she had to down that road.

Grissom nods, knowing what she was going through and they walk out of the lab in silence.

* * *

AN: Things are about to get interesting. Please Review and I'll post more.


	5. The Search is over

AN: Is there still interest in this story? Here is chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 5: The search is over

After that day time past, Peter stayed for the rest of the week, got sad and a little drunk on the 14th, then on Sunday morning he packed some of his and Tracy's things and headed back to San Francisco, he was going to be gone for three weeks and then come back and stay with them until he found himself a place to live.

Now about one week before Sara was leaving the lab the gang had a little get together at the Grissom house hold, the women and kids were in the living room and the guys were at the dinning room table discussing the replacement for dayshift.

Nick sighed and rubbed his temples and said. "we looked and interviewed a thousand applicants and nobody has the qualifications like Sara."

They all nodded in agreement, then Warrick looked at Grissom and he raised an eyebrow and they seemed to be thinking the same thing so Grissom cleared his throat and said. "can I make a suggestion Nick?"

Nick looked at Grissom and said. "sure go ahead."

"Well Warrick and I know a man that worked with us in Miami and I was thinking that if you want we could maybe get him to come and work for us."

Nick perked up on this and said. "Do you think he will?"

Grissom shrugged and said. "I don't know but there is only one way to find out so do you want me to call him?"

Greg and Nick look at each other and Greg said. "well if Grissom is suggesting him he must be good."

Nick nodded and looks back at Grissom and said. "sure give him a call."

Grissom smiles and looks at his watch to see the time and since it wouldn't be to late, he pulls out his phone and dials the number by memory, he puts his phone up to his ear praying that his hearing doesn't go out so for it hasn't, after three rings the caller picked up. "Wolfe."

Grissom smiles and said. "Hey Ryan it's Gilbert Grissom do you remember me?"

Ryan Wolfe works for the Miami Florida police department he just became a CSI a year before Grissom left, he majored in Chemistry at Boston College and a Masters in Genetics, before he became a CSI he was an officer and he got top of his class in the police academy he was 6'0 ft, he had Brown Hair and Hazel eyes. It was a few minutes of silence then Ryan spoke again. "yes sir I remember you, what can I do for you?"

"you are not obligated to say yes to this but what would you think about coming here to Vegas to work here we need another body."

Ryan didn't even hesitate. "really?"

Grissom chuckles a little and said "yeah so what do you say?"

"I would love to after Horatio retired and they put somebody else in charge it hasn't been the same and I wouldn't mind working with you again."

"So Horatio retired why is that? just curious ." Grissom usually wasn't a nosy person but he knew that his supervisor loved his work there had to be a very good reason.

Horatio Caine had red Hair, blue eyes and 5'11, he had a bachelors degree in Chemistry and his specialty was Explosives.

Ryan speaks a minute after and you could tell that he had a smile on his face. "his wife gave birth 8 months ago so he is a stay at home dad."

Grissom smiles and said. "wow a dad, a wife, who did he marry?"

Ryan chuckles and said. "He married Calliegh remember her?"

Calliegh Duquesne was a fellow CSI she had blond hair and Green eyes stood about 5'3, she also had a Bachelors degree but in Physics, her specialty's was Ballistics.

Grissom smiled and said. "yeah of course I remember her, her nickname was bullet girl, so is she still working there?"

Ryan Sighed and said. "yeah but not like she used to."

Grissom nodded even though Ryan couldn't see him, he looks around the table and the guys were looking at him so he thought he might as well finish up the conversation, so he speaks. "so is that a yes on you coming on board."

"yes, say about two or three weeks, will that work?"

"yes it will, I will see you then, thank you and tell Horatio and Calleigh congratulations I didn't even know they were dating."

Ryan chuckles a little and said. "They kept it a secret for two years and didn't tell us until the day of the wedding." Grissom chuckles a little and Ryan continues. "I will tell them your sentiment and thank you for the offer."

"no problem, have a good one, bye Ryan."

"Bye Sir."

He hung up before Grissom could tell him not to call him sir, he hangs up his phone, puts the phone in his pocket and looks at the guys then Nick said. "so is he going to do it?"

His face was neutral for a minute then he gets into a smile and said. "yes he will do it."

They all smile and cheered a little, the girls wanted to know what was going on so Amanda and Sara walk up to the table and Sara asked. "so I take it you guys found somebody?"

They all nodded with smiles on their faces, Sara folds he arms over her chest and said. "well are you going to tell me or is this a secret?"

Greg speaks. "no its not a secret we are just happy that we finally found somebody to replace you." Sara raises an eyebrow and the guys and Amanda mumbled under their breaths with, 'uuh oooo."

Sara intently looked at Greg and said. "replace me?"

Greg swallows hard and said. "well what I mean is that no one can replace you, I just mea…."

Sara cuts him off. "Greg I was just picking on you, I know what you meant, so who is he or she?"

Grissom cleared his throat and said. "He worked in Miami with me and Rick, he is very good at his job and is very dedicated." he stops to take a breath, and Amanda just took a drink from her Soda and Grissom speaks again. "His name is Ryan Wolfe."

Amanda spits her drink out and started to cough, everybody looked at her concerned and Greg said. "are you ok Honey?"

He was going to stand up but Amanda puts her hand up to stop him and said. "yeah I'm fine, it just went down the wrong pipe, excuse me." She walked away to the kitchen.

Sara looked at the men and said. "I'll see how she is doing."

They nodded and Greg sat back down, Sara turned and walked towards the kitchen, and when she passed the Living room she told the other women that she will look after her they just nodded and stayed where they were.

The men watched her leave then they looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and Grissom told them more about Ryan Wolfe.

Sara gets to the kitchen and walks in and Amanda was at the sink with her hands on the sides of it, it was silence for a few minutes until Sara spoke. "what's really going on?"

Amanda takes a few calming breaths, then turned around and looked at Sara and said. "nothing like I told Greg my drink went down the wrong pipe."

Sara shook her head and came further into the kitchen she looked right at her and said. "I don't believe you I saw the look, so what's really going on?"

Amanda looked at Sara and could tell that Sara was not backing down so she sighed, turned her eyes to look at something else and started to speak. "Well you know how I lived in Boston before I came here?"

Sara nodded and Amanda continued after taking a breath "well Ryan was my childhood best friend, then when we were in the fifth grade I started to have a crush on him but I never told him and I never knew how he felt, then the summer going into eight grade I came to Vegas, Ryan and I lost contact and I fell for Greg and the rest they say is history, but I don't think you ever forget your first major crush and when I heard his name it was a complete shock."

Sara nodded and said. "Do you want me to tell the guys to try and find someone else?"

Amanda shook her head and said. "no don't tell them, they need another Person and if Grissom suggested him then he must be very good."

"yeah, so can you handle being in the same place as him? Because if he clicks with our group he will probably be around a lot."

Amanda took a breath and said. "yeah I will and who knows he may not even remember me."

Sara shrugs and said. "maybe." it was a few minutes of silence and Sara said. "you never told Greg about Ryan have you?"

Amanda snorted and said. "you know how Greg is if I told him that he wasn't my only crush he would bug me asking me who the better person was."

Sara chuckles and said. "Don't I know that."

Amanda started to laugh too then they immediately stopped when Greg walked into the kitchen, he looks at them and said. "are you guys laughing at me?"

They sniggered and Amanda said. "of course not babe Sara just said something funny."

Sara try to hide her snort and Greg looks at Sara then looks at Amanda and said.  
"well I don't know if I really believe that but I will let it go for now I just wanted to make sure you are ok."

They both awed and Amanda walks up to her husband and kisses him on the cheek and said. "Thank you honey but I am fine, shall we go back out there."

Greg nodded and turned and walked back out of the kitchen, Amanda looks at Sara and said. "I will be fine, everything will work out in the end." Sara nodded and watches Amanda leave.

When Amanda was out of the kitchen Sara sighed then stepped out and everybody was in the living room now waiting for her, she walks to the couch, sits down and cuddles in her husbands arms, he wraps her up, kisses her head and whispers. "are you ok?" Sara just nodded and then he started the movie. Tonight was movie night, they have one of these twice a month just to hang outside of the pressures of work.

While the movie was going on Sara couldn't stop thinking and praying that everything was going to be alright, she had a very unsettling feeling.

* * *

AN: Is Sara's unsettling feeling right? who knows? If anybody is still interested in me continuing please Review and thank you.


	6. New Team member & Feelings underneath

AN: Longest Chapter ever written from me. Thanks for the reviews I just like to know that you guys are enjoying this story, now here is another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: New team member & Feelings underneath

Sara's time at the lab finally came to a close she had to stay an extra week but she didn't really mind.

Grissom was in his little office that they gave to him when he got promoted to second in command, he was so into his work that he didn't notice that Greg came into the room.

Greg kept saying his name a few times, then walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, Grissom jumped not expecting that and then sighed his hearing must have gone in and out again, Grissom looks over at Greg and Greg said. "Sorry Griss but we want to take Sara out for drinks and we wanted to know if you want to come?"

"sure I'll be at the bar in a few minutes."

Greg nods back then replies. "are you ok?"

Grissom shakes his head and said. "yeah I just into the paper work that I didn't hear you."

Greg looked at him then reluctantly nodded something wasn't right here but he could be just over thinking it, so he pats him on the shoulder and walks out of the office. When Greg was gone Grissom did a sigh of relief and thought. 'That was a close one.' He knows he needs to tell everybody but he doesn't know how, he wasn't ready to lose his job or just be confined in an office, he stacks his paper work in a pile and sighed again. 'I'll tell them soon.'

He nods his head to himself, gets up from his desk, grabs his things then walks out of the tiny office, he walks out of the lab and when he was on the sidewalk walking to his vehicle he spots a man coming his way and immediately knew him, Grissom smiles and holds out his hand, the man takes it and said. "Sir."

Grissom laughs a little and said. "Ryan what did I tell you about the Sir?"

They release hands and Ryan speaks again. "Sorry it's just a habit I was taught to be polite."

"I appreciate that but how about from now on it's the names I told you before."

"Understood."

They smile at each other and Grissom speaks again. "so you up for a drink, you can met the dayshift team and my wife, this was her last shift."

Ryan raises an eyebrow and said. "you have a wife, now that's what I thought I would never see?"

Grissom smiles a little and said. "yes, I know pretty amazing huh?"

Ryan nodded then replied. "Yes it is, sure I can go for a drink, just lead the way."

Grissom nods and they both get into their own vehicles and Grissom leads the way to the bar that they always go to. When they get there they parked into the parking lot and got out, they locked their doors and walked up to the bar.

Grissom opens the door and lets Ryan in first, then he steps in, he looks around to see were the gang was and spots them in the usual table and not only was the dayshift there but Brass, Catherine and BreAnna was there too but no sign of Amanda yet.

Grissom points to the table and said there is the team. Ryan nodded and followed him, when they get to the table Grissom didn't have to say anything because Warrick spoke. "Hi Ryan nice to see you again." He holds out his hand.

Ryan smiles, takes Warrick's hand and said. "it's nice to see you again."

They release hands and Ryan saw the ring on his finger and said. "Your married too?"

Warrick smiled bigger and said. "yeah, she can't be here since she works on swing shift."

Ryan nodded and said. "Well you look very happy I am just glad that I don't have to go to Miami and tell those single girls that drooled over you that you are taken."

Ryan smirks, Warrick shook his head and everybody else looked at Warrick and Nick said. "is there other women you didn't tell us about?"

Warrick looks at Nick and said. "No, they just wanted 'fun' and I was looking for something more and I found it." He smiled at his ring. They could tell he was serious so they stopped picking on him they looked back at Ryan.

"Ok I'll introduce you to everybody." Grissom clears his throat and introduced everybody and pointed as he said their names. "next to Warrick is Jim Brass he is a detective shooting for a promotion." Brass smiles and takes Ryan's hand said. "Hi Ryan welcome to the team."

Ryan releases his hand and said. "Thank you."

Grissom smiles and continues. "Next to him is his Wife of 10 years BreAnna, She works at the new pastry shop on the corner."

BreAnna smiled and shook his hand and Grissom continued. "Next to BreAnna is Catherine Stokes and her husband of almost 5 years Nick Stokes, he will be your boss."

Ryan shook their hands and they said their pleasantries, then Grissom introduced the last two people. "Next to Nick is Greg Sanders he has been married for 9 years but his wife must be running a little late." Greg nodded and shook Ryan's hand.

After they release hands Ryan looked at the last person and Grissom stands next to her and just by the smile, Ryan could already tell who this was but waited for Grissom to speak. "And this amazing women is Sara, she is my wife."

Ryan smiles at Sara and holds out his hand, She takes it after she got over the embarrassment of the comment her husband made and he said. "You are a lucky women, Warrick wasn't the only man the girls would drool over."

Ryan smirks and they release hands, Sara raises an eyebrow and said. "really?"

She turns her head to the side to give Grissom a look that told him she was right about other women checking him out, then everybody else looked at him, they could tell Grissom was embarrassed but he didn't speak Ryan did. "Yes really, but he never paid attention to any of them, I think the conceited ones thought that he didn't like girls."

They all started laughing and Grissom cleared his throat and said. "Can we change the subject please?"

He never liked attention to himself so everybody stopped and Sara took Grissom's hand then looked back at Ryan and said. "I know I am a lucky women, thank you for the comment."

Ryan nodded and said. "no problem."

Sara nodded back then squeezed Grissom's hand, he releases it and made room for Ryan to sit down, once Grissom and Ryan were both seated they talked a little bit about the job, and the gang talked about their kids after an hour Catherine wanted to leave because she couldn't stand being away from her four month old babies any longer so Nick and Catherine both left.

Another hour past and BreAnna, Brass and Warrick left, leaving Grissom, Sara, Ryan and Greg.  
Amanda hasn't showed up yet.

Another 30 minutes and they decided to call it a night, so after Ryan excused himself to the bathroom the rest of the people got up and paid the remainder of the bill and stepped outside to wait for him.

When they steeped outside, Amanda was walking to them, she looks at them and said. "Did I miss the drinks?"

They looked at her and Greg said. "yeah. Why happened?"

She does an exhausted sigh and said. "There was a situation at the last minute and I couldn't just turn away a little girl's pet that needed help." Amanda is a veterinarian.

Greg smiled and puts his arm around her shoulder and said. "aww aren't you sweet honey."

He kisses her cheek, she smiled and said. "Thank you, is there anyway you guys could have one more drink?"

She looked at everybody and Sara's phone started to ring she smiles at everybody and said. "Excuse me?"

They nodded and Sara stepped away to answer her phone while everybody had small talk, a few seconds later Sara ended the call and as she was walking over to the group Ryan walked out of the bar and they got there at the same time and right when Sara was about to talk she saw Ryan met Amanda's eyes and for a split second she saw that he recognized her, Greg Saw Ryan and he smiled saying. "Ryan I want to introduce you to my amazing wife Amanda."

They stare at each other for a split second longer and he holds out his hand and said. "It's very nice to met you Amanda."

Amanda smiles and when she took his hand she felt something, she had to silently gasp she composed herself very quickly since she was around CSI's she didn't want them to know that she already knew this man well except for Sara, she already knew.

After a minute Amanda speaks. "its nice to meet you too Ryan." He smiles back and they hold on just a little bit long but not too long for anybody to become suspicious, they release hands and continue to look at each other, finally their staring was interrupted when Sara cleared her throat. "Sorry Amanda I can't stay for more drinks, Peter is at the house and he doesn't have a key so I have to let him in."

Sara looks at Grissom and he said. "ok, I'll be right behind you." Sara nodded and looked at Amanda then said. "Before I go can I talk to you about something?"

Amanda looks at the guys then looked at Sara and said. "sure."

They walk out of earshot of the guys and Sara started talking. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

Amanda looks at Sara and said. "of course."

"I want to believe you I really do but I saw the looks and I can tell he remembers you." Inside Amanda was jumping for joy that he actually remembered her but outside she played it cool so she shrugged her shoulders and said. "So what if he recognized me? it doesn't change anything I am married with two wonderful kids. Ryan and I can be friends."

Sara raises an eyebrow and said. "And your feelings for Ryan disappeared?"

Amanda crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow of her own and said in a defensive tone. "Are your feelings toward Peter gone?"

Sara was shocked of the question and right when she was bout to speak they both heard Greg speak. "Are you girls telling secrets." They turn to Greg and he was smiling and they both were thinking.  
'you have no idea.' But they both shook her head and Sara said. "Just give me one more minute Greg and you can have your wife back."

Greg nods then walks back to the guys, Amanda and Sara look at each other again and Sara sighed then said. "ok look, Greg maybe my foster brother but I care about you too and I don't want to see either one of you to get hurt."

Amanda's face softened and she unfolds her arms and brings them to her side and said. "I understand and no one is going to get hurt, Ryan will just become a very good friend."

Sara raises an eyebrow and said. "How good of Friends."

Amanda thought about it and said. "As good of Friends as you are with Peter now, alright?" Sara sighed again and Amanda asked. "Are we done?"

Sara nodded knowing there wasn't much she could do. Amanda turned and walked away.

As they were both walking back to the group Sara saw that Ryan was watching Amanda but not in the way that said I will do anything to be with you, his look was more of a sad look like he missed out his chance, Sara sighed again and thought. 'I hope she knows what she is doing.' she shook her head of that thought and walked up to Grissom, kissed him on the cheek and said. "I'll see you home."

He nods, kissed her cheek and said. "Love you."

She smiles and said. "love you too." She looks at everybody and said bye then she looked at Ryan and holds out her hand and said. "It was very nice to met you, I hope you enjoy it here."

Ryan saw the look in Sara's eyes and he knew she was saying more without words and he understood he took her hand and said. "I hope I do too and it was nice meeting you too." They release hands and with one more bye Sara walked away to her vehicle and drove away.

Greg looks at Amanda and said. "so do you still want that drink? BreAnna and Brass are taking care of Damon & Todd for a bit."

Amanda smiles and said. "yeah sure."

Greg and Amanda look at Ryan and Grissom, Ryan thought about it for a minute and said. "sure I'll stay."

They all look at Grissom and he shook his head and said. "Nah I'll let you young ones have your fun." he smiles at everybody and they smile back, Grissom looks at Ryan and said. "Thank you for coming, so do you have a place to stay?"

Ryan nodded and said. "I am in a motel for a few days then I will rent an apartment."

Grissom thinks about that for a minute and said. "are you sure?"

Ryan noticed the invitation but he turned it down. "Thanks if you're inviting me to stay with you but I think you have a full house as it is, I'll be fine."

Grissom nodded and said. "ok, I'll see you guys Monday."

They nodded and Grissom walked away to his vehicle, they watch him leave then three of them look at each other and Greg said. "I guess back in the bar?"

They nodded and Greg takes Amanda's hand and walk to the bar he opens the door and Amanda steps in first, then Ryan, and lastly Greg, they get a table and sit down, once the waitress came and took their drink orders and came back with them, the three of them talked.

After about an hour they decided to call it a night once again, after the bill was paid, they walked outside and Greg walked Amanda to her vehicle and since Ryan's car was next to hers he walked the same direction, when they were at Amanda's vehicle Greg kissed her cheek and said. "see you at him, Love you."

She smiled and said. "love you too see you there after I get the kids." the car seat was in her vehicle, Greg nodded and shook Ryan's hand and said bye, then he walked to his vehicle and drove away.

Amanda and Ryan looked at each other and before she could speak he spoke. "I do remember you."

She gives him a small smile and said. "I was kind of hoping you did and I want to say this now just to get it out, when I was younger I had a major crush on you but I nothing can happen I am married." She couldn't tell him she felt the spark when they shook hands though.

Ryan nodded and said. I know you are and I am not here to ruin what you have but can I tell you something?" Amanda nodded and her heart was pounding in her chest. After a breath Ryan spoke again. "I had a crush on you too and I regret never telling you, but I know nothing can happen between us Greg seems like a great guy and I wouldn't ant to hurt you or him."

Ryan didn't want to mention even though it will kill him seeing them together but he was going to suck it up. That comment that Ryan made Amanda's heart skip a beat he was a wonderful guy, she smiles bigger, holds out her hand and said. "So friends?"

Ryan looks into her eyes and takes her hand and they still had that spark but both ignored it, he nods and said. "Friends."

They held their hands in place a second longer then when they released hands Amanda said. "good night Ryan."

"Good night Amanda." She turns to her car door, opens it up and right when she got in Ryan spoke again. "Are we going to tell Greg that we know each other?"

Amanda changed her expression and she didn't even have to speak, he spoke again. "never mind We won't tell him at least right now."

Amanda nods, she doesn't want Ryan and Greg to hate each other. Ryan nods and gets into his rented vehicle and drove away, when he was out of sight Amanda took a deep breath and thought. 'how does Sara do it? keeping two guys that are very special to her from fighting every time they are in the room.'  
She sighs and thinks again. 'least I don't have to worry about that right now.' she starts her car and heads to BreAnna and Brass place, she knew she had to tell Greg about Ryan but she just doesn't know when.

Another week and day has past and now it was Sara and Grissom's 5 year wedding anniversary.

Sara came down stairs, walked into the living room and Peter was sitting down on the couch he saw her and said. "wow Sara you look amazing."

Sara was in knee length blue dress, her hair was up nicely, a little make up and she had on a silver butterfly necklace that Grissom had bought her for a birthday present. Sara smiled and blushed a little said. "you think?"

Peter nodded and said. "yeah, you will be the most beautiful women there."

"Thank you Peter."

He nodded and said. "No problem."

Sara smiled again and goes to her purse to check to see if she had everything then looked back at Peter and he was spacing out, she walks up to him and said. "What's wrong Peter?"

He looks up at her and said. "It doesn't matter."

Sara shook her head, sits down next to him and said. "Of course it matters, if something is bothering you, you can tell me anything you know this."

Peter shook his head, looks away from her and said. "I know, but it's something I have to deal with."

She looks at him concerned and as she was putting her hand on his arm, the front door opened and Grissom stepped into the living room wearing his black slacks and his blue shirt that brought out his eyes.

He looked at them and ignored the feeling he was feeling then said. "Are you ready honey?"

Sara looks back at Grissom and said. "yeah." She turns back to Peter and instead of asking what the issue was since Grissom was standing right there knowing she couldn't get anything out of him now. She asked. "you sure your ok?"

Peter shook his head and said. "Yes." Then he smiled at the both of them and continued. "Enjoy your night and don't worry about me I will be out of the house so you guys can have it to yourselves."

Peter was going to stay with Brass and BreAnna since that's where Tracy was right now so Sara and Grissom can have their home for tonight.

Sara smiles, squeezes his hand and whispered. "Thank you."

Peter nodded and released her hand then Sara gets up from the couch and walks to her husband, Grissom looks over at Peter and said. "enjoy your night." Peter just nods and when Sara got to Grissom he helps put her jacket on her then puts his hand on the small of her back and led her out the door.

When the door shut Peter let out the breath he was holding and whispered what has been inside him for all these years, knowing that's the only time it will ever come out. 'I don't ever regret meeting Amy and having Tracy but I still love you Sara.' He sighs sadly and gets up from the couch to get ready for the night with the Brass's.

Sara and Grissom get into the restaurant and they are seated into their usual booth in a secluded area, they only go to this restaurant on special occasions but it seemed like they still know them.  
After Grissom ordered the priciest bottle of wine, they settled in a little small talk and looking at the menu but they always ordered the same thing so they didn't even know why they look at it.

Once the food was ordered and the was wine at the table, they once again did a little small talk and finally after about 10 minutes of Grissom staring at her with out blinking Sara said.  
"Do I have something on my face?"

Grissom chuckles at little and said. "no I was just admiring how beautiful you look tonight and that I am the luckiest man in the world that I got to be with you for five years."

Sara smiles and said. "Yeah and if your lucky you might get more years with me." She smirks and he smiles for a minute then it fades and looks away, concerned Sara puts her hand on his cheek and said. "What's the matter? I was only joking."

He looks back at her and he was going to tell her right then and there but he changed his mind and shook his head then said. "Nothing, I just love you so much Sara, From the moment I stepped into that classroom I had this feeling that something was going to happen and when I looked into your eyes I was a goner.  
I just had to make sure that you had a life after high school and not have to worry about me cramping your style, I wanted you to enjoy college and every experience you wanted. Then when I came back into your life all I hoped for was a chance and I am so glad I got it because these last five years have been the best five years of my life and I can't wait and hoping for a lot more."

He brings his hand up to her cheek and wiped a tear going down and Sara said sniffling. "Even though I haven't given you a baby."

Grissom puts his other hand on her other cheek and said. "yes, I love you Sara and just for tonight lets not worry about having kids or anything else it's just us no pressure ok?"

He wipes both cheeks, leans forward and stops before he touches her lips, she smiles and closes the gap between them and kisses him it was short but very passionate when the big kiss was done they did a little peck and pulled back they put their foreheads together and Sara whispered. " I love you too, no pressure."

He shakes his head and said. "none." they do another little peck and pulled completely apart and that's when their food came, they looked at each other and smiled then Grissom said. "bon apatite."

Sara gives him that 'Sara' smile and they dig into their food, with barley any talking.

Once they were done with their food and sipped the last of their drinks, they got up from the table and Grissom paid the bill. When they got outside they decided to take a walk so she slips her hand in his and they take a walk down on the side walk, they were enjoying themselves laughing and smiling.

After ten minutes they were heading back to their vehicle when Sara spotted two people and not just two random people, it was Amanda and Ryan, they were laughing and enjoying two ice cream cones, Grissom spotted them too when Sara stopped, he looks at her and said. "Don't do anything."

Sara looks at him and said. "I want to talk to her."

Grissom shook his head and said. "I don't think you should get involved." Right when she was going to argue he speaks again. "I know you want to be all protective sister for Greg but it's their life and really I don't see anything wrong with what they are doing, they aren't holding hands or kissing they are enjoying the time as friends."

Sara looks at Amanda and Ryan, her husband did have a point they weren't sitting close together, weren't touching, weren't snuggling or kissing they were just enjoying each other's company like friends. She shakes her head and looks back at Grissom and said. "But you know that there are feelings involved and a lot stronger then friendship, you can't tell me you didn't see the looks."

Grissom shook his head and said. "I am not denying it, I have seen them I saw them the first time they saw each other so I am assuming that they knew each other in the past right?" Sara just nodded so Grissom continued. "so they are probably just catching up because I think if it was a full blown affair they wouldn't be out in the open were anybody could notice them."

Sara thought over on what he said, then sighed and said. "yeah I guess your right, it's just…"

she trails off and she doesn't have to finish the sentence because he knows what she is going to say, he nods and said. "I know you don't want anybody to get hurt neither do I but like I said it's their life."

Sara nodded and looked at Ryan and Amanda one more time then she looked at him and said. "let's go home." Wanting to concentrate on them since it was their anniversary.

He smiles and kisses her head and said. "yes ma'am." He pulls back and they get to the vehicle hand in hand, he opens the door for her and helps her in then he puts his hand on her cheek, leans down and kisses her, pulls back and said. "I love you, Happy anniversary."

She puts a hand up to his cheek and rubs her thumb up and down it and said. "I love you too and happy Anniversary."

After one more kiss he shuts the passenger door and walks to the drivers side, he gets in and shuts the door then starts the vehicle and they end their anniversary night in a special way.

* * *

AN: Want to know what happens next? Please review and I'll reward you with another chapter.


	7. Misguided

AN: I don't know who is reading anymore but here is Chapter 7 and a warning Grissom's insecurity is about to take another hit and is going to be in overdrive. so he might say stuff he won't normally say, so sorry if he is a out of character. GSR Fluff at the end though.

* * *

Chapter 7: Misguided

A month Later

Jackie was two months pregnant and her marriage with Warrick was going very well.

Catherine and Nick's Marriage was just as wonderful they had their 6 year anniversary 10 days after Sara and Grissom's and there was no complaints in the Brass residence either.

The Sanders family was going through a little rocky patch at least on Amanda's side she still hasn't told Greg that she knew Ryan before hand.

The Grissom residence was not perfect either and again on one side, ever since Peter came back to Vegas to stay with them he seemed to be getting closer with Sara again and since Peter worked on the nightshift as a detective he got to see Sara during the day while Grissom worked.

Now Grissom's rational side told him that nothing was going on with those two but the irrational side told him something different and when he found out they were hiding something and found out more stuff today his insecurity went to new heights.

Grissom and Brass were in a interrogation room with a suspect and just got him to confess a murder, he was friends with Travis in High school and a very good athlete but an injury ruined his career and he went down in a spiral big time.

Brass was standing the guy up and putting the cuffs on and Grissom was walking to the door but before he opened it up the guy spoke. "I heard your wife is pregnant."  
Grissom stopped and turned to the guy and looked at him but didn't say anything and the he continued. "I didn't think you could get her pregnant you know being your age and all."

The Criminal started laughing and Brass looks at Grissom and said. "Griss, don't listen to him."

Brass gets to the guys ear and told him to be quiet. Grissom just shook his head and opened the door and the last thing the guy said really stuck with him. "But you know it has to make you wonder that after all this time she didn't get pregnant and then bam this other guy comes into the picture and she is pregnant, huh?"

The Criminal started laughing again and Brass had another cop to take him to lockdown or there was no telling what he might do, he wasn't usually a violent man but if he gets ticked off there could be trouble.

Once the man was out of the interrogation room Brass walks to Grissom, he was by the water fountain taking a drink. Brass puts a hand on his shoulder and said. "Don't listen to him, he is just pushing your buttons." Grissom straightens up and looks at him still shocked of the news he had no idea she was pregnant how in the hell did this guy know? Brass looks at him and continued. "I didn't even know she was pregnant so congratulations." Brass smiled at him.

Grissom shook his head and said. "I had no idea either." He turns and walks out of PD, leaving a confused Brass behind.

Grissom gets in his vehicle, shuts the door and takes deep breaths. His heart was pounding, he was trying calm himself and while he was doing that he remembered what happened 2 weeks ago.

Flashback

2 weeks ago

Grissom had just came home from a very exhausting case, he looked in the living room, dinning room and kitchen but didn't see Sara, so he decided to get on some comfortable clothes and lounge around outside.

He walks upstairs and when he got on the last step he could hear voices coming from the first room he walked up to the door, normally he wouldn't be caught dead listening to other people's conversation but this turned his curiosity when he heard it was his wife and Peter, he listened very carefully, Peter was talking. "you have to tell him."

Sara sighs and said. "I know but I want to wait, I don't want to hurt him now."

"Are you sure?"

"yes Peter I'm sure."

Grissom stepped away from the door before he heard anything more, he went back down stairs and went to the front door trying to calm himself he couldn't believe what he heard he thought she loved him, was 5 years of marriage just a lie? He didn't have time to think more on that because he heard Sara say. "oh honey did you just get home?"

He turned around and saw that Sara was coming down stairs acting calm, she walks up to him, puts her hand on his cheek. It took everything he had not to flinch at the touch. She felt him tense but she continued rubbed her thumb up and down his cheek and said. "are you ok?"

Grissom then looked at Peter who was coming down the stairs and again it took everything in his power not to glare at him and kick him out, but then he thought of Tracy, he couldn't do that to her so he cleared his throat and looked at Sara then said. "Yeah I'm fine, I just had a hard case, I'm going to put on something more comfortable." Sara nodded and Grissom takes her hand off his cheek and walks up stairs, still trying to calm down and wishing he could turn back the clock.

End of Flashback

He puts his elbows on the staring wheel and puts his head in his hands and did something he wouldn't do in front of anybody but his wife, he cried and kept saying. 'why Sara why did you do this.' He knows he isn't innocent of keeping a secret but least his secret wasn't an affair.

He was interrupted when his phone started ringing, he wipes his tears away and picks up his phone and he was really considering just letting it go to voice mail and going some where to think but he sighed, opens his phone and said his business tone. "Grissom."

The person on the other line was his wife. "Grissom can you come home I need to tell you something."

Grissom thinks. 'what? that you cheated on me and your having his baby.' but out loud he said. "ok I'll be home soon."

"I love you Grissom."

He sighed even though he found out all this stuff out he still loved Sara, so he said. "Love you too Sara."

They hung up the phone, he sets his phone back on the passenger seat, takes a breath and said. "Might as well get this over with."

He starts his vehicle, heads home and gets ready to hear the news that might end his marriage. He parks in the drive way not really wanting to go through the garage just in case he needed to get to his car fast.

He gets out of the vehicle and as he was walking to the front door he saw that Peter's vehicle was on the street by the side walk, he made a disgusted face and thought. 'so he is here to rub it in huh?' Peter found himself an apartment three days ago so he wasn't expecting him to be there.

He sighs and takes one more breath then opens the door. He stepped in and when he looked in the living room he saw Sara and Peter sitting on the couch.

Peter and Sara looked at Grissom and he was just standing in the doorway of the living room, Sara took a breath and said. "Do you want to sit down?" Grissom crosses his arms over his chest and shook his head no. Sara and Peter looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, Sara stands up and continued. "Grissom there is something that I have to tell you."

She said that in a timid voice and it was a few minutes of silence and Grissom looked at the both of them and couldn't take it anymore so he said. "I know what your going to say so you can just save it." He wasn't shouting but there was an edge to his voice.

Sara was confused of the tone and said. "How did you find out? Aren't you happy?"

Grissom snorted and shouted. "Happy? finding out that my wife slept with somebody else and knowing that she is carrying his child why would that make me happy?"

It was dead silent, Grissom was breathing a little hard, Sara opened her mouth just to close it and Peter stood up but before Peter spoke, Sara found her voice and said. "What are you talking about?"

Grissom walked further into the room but still at a distance from her and said. "I heard you two talking and I found out today that you are pregnant from a criminal, do you know how that makes me feel about all of this." He said that in a softer tone.

Sara looked at him concerned and said. "Grissom you have your facts mixed up." Then she looked at Peter and he looked guilty so she said. "And how did an inmate know I am pregnant?"

Peter cleared his throat and said. "well a buddy of mine said that his wife just had a kid and I might have mentioned that my best friend was pregnant when we had the guy in custody and your name was mentioned he must have connected the dots and twisted to his advantage." He looked away shyly.

Sara sighed, shook her head, looked back at Grissom and said. "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way but yes I am pregnant and this baby is 100 percent yours." Sara started to tear up. Surprisingly at this moment she was more hurt then angry.  
Grissom was going to walk closer to her to comfort her after hearing this news but she puts her hands up to stop him and continued. "But for you to think that I cheated on you hurts, I thought that after all of this time that you would trust me." She wipes her tears away and speed walks out of the room.

Grissom and Peter watch her leave to go upstairs then they turned to each other and Peter talked. "Why would you think that she would do something like that?" Grissom didn't say anything but looked down.

Peter sighed shook his head and said. "I am not a bad guy Gil and Whatever I did to make you think I am, I'm sorry. I know you feel threaten on how I feel about her and I get that you feel you have to protect her but you should also know that I love her enough to not hurt her and let her be with the man she loves, which is you. It's always been you. So don't do anything to screw up the best relationship you will ever have, Believe me. I have to pick up Tracy now."

Peter shook his head again, walks past him, goes to the front door and when he opened it, Grissom says loud enough for him to hear. "you really do love her don't you?"  
Grissom saw it in Peters eyes but hearing him admit was a different feeling, he just doesn't know what the feeling was at the moment.

Peter walks back to the living room doorway and said. "I never stopped, you and I both know that letting some one like her go will not automatically wash away your feelings, you just have to learn and adjust, just take care of her." And with that Peter walked out side and shut the door to go get his daughter.

Grissom stood in the living room for a minute then walked to the couch to sat down, the moment he sat down he thought of the information he just got and a realization hit him, he was gong to be a father and Sara was going to be a mother of his child, he couldn't help but smile at that.

Finally after all this time he was going to be a dad, he knew that there still could be risks but he was going to do everything in his power to help her carry this one to term, then he thought. 'good going Gilbert you are doing an excellent job so far.'  
He sighed and puts his hand on he face and rubbed it and leaned back on the couch thinking and letting Sara cool down before he talks to her.

After 2 hours of just sitting there he sighed and said. "I might as well bite the bullet.' he gets up from the couch and walks up the stairs.

When he gets to the end of the hall, he knocks and said. "Sara can I come in?" Sara didn't answer but he wasn't going to walk away. He sighed one more time and opened the door the worst thing that could happen is him sleeping on the couch.

He walks into the room and her face was turned to the wall, he whispers her name to see if she was awake, he saw her eyes blink and he took that as a sign she was.

He walks to his side of the bed, gets in the middle since it was a very big bed, sits up, so his back was against the headboard, looks over to her and speaks. "I'm sorry that I went to the wrong conclusion, but I could tell that you and Peter were getting closer again. Then with the combination of hearing you two talk two weeks ago and plus what I heard today I just snapped and even though I followed the evidence I was completely wrong."

Sara shifts and turns over so she is looking at him but her head was still on the pillow and said. "yes you were." He looks down at her and she sniffles and said. "you were getting all this information but out of context and you never heard it from me directly." Grissom nodded and when he was about to talk Sara continues. "I only want to say this one more time and this subject should be closed for the rest of our lives, so listen up."

Grissom just nodded and kept quiet, Sara sits up and looks at him and continued. "Peter and I are just friends and we have been just friends for years and yes I know he still loves me he doesn't have to tell me, for me to know this."

She takes a breath and continues, wanting to be completely honest with him. "And yes a small part of me will always love him but I am not in love with him you see I would protect him, I could even live without him if I had too, but you?"

She takes her back off of the headboard and turns to him, puts her hand on his cheek turns his head so he is looking at her she uses her other hand to wipe some of her tears away and continues. "but I am in love with you, I would protect you no questions asked and I don't know if I could live without you, I know I did a pretty good job the last time we were apart but it still broke me." She stopped and sniffled then continued. "Grissom I have loved you since I was 18 years old from the moment I looked into your blue eyes and I never wanted anybody else since I got you back, I know your still a little insecure about our age difference but you have nothing to worry about and really you never did, no one is a threat to you or us, it's just in your head."

She wiped his tear away, he brings his hand up to her cheek and wipes her tears away and she continues once more. "And now we have a little miracle." She smiles and takes his hand that was on her cheek off and moved it to her stomach, he looks down at her stomach amazed that they created something that was part of the both of them, he looks back at her, smiles, then said. "Yes we do."

She nods and it was a few minutes of silence and Grissom remembered what he heard two weeks ago and said. "Then how come when I heard you and Peter talking you said you didn't want to tell me yet."

Sara sighed and put her hand on top of his and said. "Because I didn't want to tell you to get your hopes up just to bring it down again and the only reason Peter found out was because I was so happy that I was shouting when I found out and he confronted me." Sara smiled again, he looks into her eyes and sees that there was nothing but truth there

"Sara I am so sorry about everything I said earlier. Yes I am so happy about this baby, yes I believe you about everything and I do trust you, this subject is closed."

Sara smiles at him and moves closer to his lips and when they were close she whispers. "I love you so much Grissom and your forgiven."

He closes the gap and kisses her, he was trying to pour everything that he was feeling in this one, happiness, love and admiration. When they finally pulled back, he kissed her forehead, then moved down to her stomach and did some short kisses that made Sara laugh. She played with the hair that was at the back of his neck, he smiled against her stomach and said. "Hey little one, I'm your daddy and I love you very much, you get strong everyday ok."

With one more kiss on her stomach he moves back up to her face and leans forward and whispered. "I love you so much too Honey, there is no one I would rather be with then you."

Sara wipes his tear away again, smiles, leans forward and kiss him one more time when they pull back they put their foreheads together to control their breathing.

He closes his eyes, she pulls back a little, kisses his forehead, looks at him and said. "Are you ok?" He opens his eyes and right when he was about to talk about his problem her cell phone rings, they both sigh and Sara says. "Just a minute honey."

She turns to the night stand table and picks up her phone and answered it in a professional manner. "Grissom."

Sara and Grissom share a smile, Sara listens to the caller, sighed and said. "ok….yeah I'll be right there…thank you…bye."

She hangs up and looks at Grissom and said. "it seems Greg deiced to go to the bar and get drunk, he is trying to sing and according to the bar tender it is not pretty."

Grissom shook his head and said. "we better go get him."

Sara nodded and as they were getting out of the bed Sara spoke again. "are you ok? were you trying to tell me something?"

He shook his head and said. "no lets deal with Greg's situation." He didn't want to rush this conversation and he realized he didn't want to add more stress to her already risky pregnancy. especially this early.

Sara nods and said. "you know you can come to me with anything."

Grissom nodded and took her hand and said. "I know." She squeezes his hand and held on tight as they were heading out of the house they had to release hands when he helped her into the vehicle. He walks to the driver's side, gets in started the vehicle and heads to the bar, both wondering what was going on with Greg.

* * *

AN: What is going on with Greg? If anybody is still interested in me continuing please Review and thank you.


	8. A Risk

AN: Sorry about Greg Being out of Character but he has been going through a tough time, you'll know more as you read.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Risk

When Sara and Grissom got to the bar and he parked the vehicle, turned it off and both got out. As they were walking Grissom said. "He must have stopped singing, I don't hear any dogs barking or cats meowing."

Sara tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it and that made him laugh when they calmed down Sara said. "That was bad honey."

He looks at her and winks and said. "isn't that why you love me?"

Sara smirks and said sarcastically. "yeah because you are such a bad boy."  
They look at each other and chuckle then she shakes her head and said. "no I love you because you are Gilbert Grissom nice guy who loves me just as I am."

He nods and leans forward and kisses her head, grabs her hand and said. "That is true, now lets see what's going on." Sara nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

They get to the bar door and he opens it up, lets her walk in first then once she was in, he steps in and they stand next to each other and look along the front of the bar were the barstools are and sees Greg in the corner with his head slumped down, they both sigh and walk up to him and when they were close enough Sara said. "Greg?"

Greg lefts his head up and smiles then tries to talk with his words slurring. "hheyy 'ara woolld….(hiccup)…youu liike a…(hiccup)…..drink."

Sara shook her head and said. "no Greg I think you had enough, how about you come home with me and Grissom."

At the sound of Grissom's name he turned his head and said slurring again. "heyy GRII…..(hiccup)….. Do ou wannt onne."

Grissom shook his head and said. "no Greg did you hear what Sara said time to take you home to our house."

Greg looks sad and slurred once again. "ssoo noo dr…(hiccup)…ink." Sara shook her head and he slumped his head back down on his hands and started mumbling again.

Sara looks at Grissom and he said. "I'll carry him if I have too."

Sara nodded and Grissom puts his hand on Greg's shoulder and said. "come on Greg, lets go."

Greg lefts his head up and looks at Grissom and once again tried to talk. "mooree….(hiccup)…. drinks?"

Grissom was going to shake his head no but thought better of it and said. "yeah more drinks." Greg gets a smile on his face and turns around after Grissom moved his hand and right when he was about to stand up he said. "I'll driive."

He stands up to fast and he was going back down just as fast but Grissom catches him and helps him stand up, once he had Greg's arm over his shoulder Grissom said. "How about I drive so we can get there in one piece."

Greg looks at him blankly for a minute as if he was trying to figure something out then he said. "hhow about…you..(hiccup)…. Drive."

Grissom and Sara smile and he said. "Good thinking Greg."

Greg smiles and looks at Sara and she said. "yes excellent thinking."

Sara takes his other arm and puts it around her shoulders to help Grissom keep him steady, Grissom looks at her and said. "are you going to be ok?" He wanted her to be safe considering her condition.

She nods and said. "yeah I'll be fine, just put most of his weight on your side."

Grissom nods and looks at Greg and he was looking around like he never seen this place, Grissom shakes his head and they started walking and Greg speaks again. "'ere yet?"

Grissom answers that. "no not yet, soon."

Greg nodded and started mumbling/singing again and they continued to walk out of the bar while Greg was trying to walk straight but kept tripping over his feet luckily Grissom had a good hold on him so he didn't fall over.

Finally they made it to the vehicle, Sara opens the back seat and Grissom said. "in the car you go."

Greg gets a smile on his face and said. "carrr riide?" they both nodded and Grissom helps him in his seat and once he was in the back he fell to the side and laid his head in the seat.

Sara made sure that no limbs were sticking out of the back then shut the door, they both sigh and Grissom said. "well lets take him back to our house so he could sleep it off."

Sara nodded and said. "well I am going to call Amanda and let her know."  
Grissom also nods and they go to their separate doors and both get in.  
Once he started the car Sara tried the Sanders residence and Amanda's phone but she didn't get an answer from either, she hangs up her phone, looks at Grissom and said. "Amanda won't answer her phone and there is no one at home."

"well something is starting to make sense with the way Greg drank tonight but were are the kids." Sara shrugged her shoulders and then her cell phone rang, she looked at the caller ID and saw that Nick was calling, so she answers it. "Hey Nick."

Nick sighs on the other line and said. "Have you seen Greg he was suppose to pick up the kids an hour ago."

Sara sighed right back and said. "yeah we have him, he is drunk and made a nuisance at the bar so they called me, what's going on Nick?"

"I don't know Sara but is it Albright if I drop the kids off at your house tomorrow morning."

"yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks have a goodnight."

"you too." they both hung up the phone and she looks at Grissom and said. "Nick said the kids are over there."

Grissom sighed in relief and said. "well we solved one mystery and I don't think we will find out anymore until tomorrow."

Grissom looks at the review mirror and Greg was still lying down and started to snore.

Sara looks at Grissom and said. "yeah but I don't think I am going to like what I hear tomorrow if he has gotten drunk." Grissom nodded and they spent the rest of the drive home in silence.

* * *

The next morning after Sara and Grissom woke up they had breakfast together and then he drove to work a little bit early then usual, while Sara watched over Greg.

Sara was sitting on the love seat watching her brother when all of a sudden Greg was stirring and moaning. Sara gets up and goes into the kitchen to make him a drink that should help the hang over and when she comes back from the kitchen she sees that he is sitting up so she said. "How are you?"

He covered his ears and said. "not so loud." Sara chuckles a bit and hands him the drink, he takes it, looks at her and said. "I feel like a jack hammer won't stop drilling in my head."

Sara nodded and sat down next to him, he looks at the drink and Sara said. "Don't ask what's in it, just drink it, it will help."

He raises the glass up like he is doing a cheers then he puts it to his lips and drinks it down after a few gulps he brings the glass down and said. "Thank Sara."  
Sara nodded and Greg continues. "I didn't do anything to embarrassing did I?"

She shook her head, took a drink of her coffee and said.  
"Well not to bad with us but I heard you had a concert at the bar." Greg shakes his head and groaned then leans back on the couch and finishes off his drink in silence.

Sara took the glass from him and sets it down on the end table then looks at him and said. "ok spill. what happened?"

Greg sighs and said. "Amanda told me that she needed to think, so she asked for a week off of work and said goodbye to the kids then went away, she asked me not to call her, I don't understand what she needed to think about." Sara swallowed hard part of her wanted to tell him and the other part told her not too it wasn't her business. She was brought out of her musing when he spoke again. "I mean I love her and I thought I have been telling her forever maybe I am not doing enough."

He sighs and rubs his hand down his face and Sara said. "I think your doing fine Greg, I think sometimes your significant other's just need a break from time to time and you got to admit that with you two being together since you were 13 your bound to need a break from one another."

Greg thinks about hat then said. "I guess your right but what if she never comes back?"

Sara shook her head and said. "she will come back I don't think she could leave her kids here forever and before you say it I don't think she would take your kids from you, so keep your head up she will come back to you." In her mind she thinks. 'I hope.'

With the back of his head still on the cushions he turns his head to look at her and asked. "do you think she fell out of love with me?" Sara looks right into Greg's eyes and said the absolute truth or at least the truth that she knew. "No Greg I don't think so." She just didn't know how much in love Amanda was with Greg or if Ryan was gaining up with how she felt for Greg.

Greg nodded and said. "Thank you Sara for taking me in."

Sara puts her hand on his shoulder and said. "Any time but don't make this a regular thing especially since Nick is letting you take a sick day."

Greg forgot today was Monday, so he groaned again and said "I won't make this a regular thing my kids need me."

Sara nodded and then made a joke. "yeah and you will save everybody's ear drums."

Greg gives her a mock glare and said. "ha ha very funny." Sara nods and chuckles a little, then there was a knock on the door. She gets up and walks over to it then opens it up and sees Nick, Damon and Todd at the door she smiles at them and said to the kids. "your dad is in the living room." The kids smile and ran into the house.

Sara watches them go then looks at Nick and he asked. "How is he?"

Sara sighed and replied. "He feels really bad right now I hope this is just a little speed bump and not the end of anything." Nick nods then Sara continues. "Do you want to come in?"

Nick shook his head and said. "Sorry not this morning, I have a little bit of paper work to do, I'll talk to you later." Sara nodded and Nick kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

Sara shuts the door then walks into the doorway of the living room and smiles both of the kids were on each side of Greg telling him how their night went and Greg was hanging on to every word with a smile on his face, he adored those kids, then she sighed and thought. 'Amanda I hope you chose right.'

She walks in the living room and sits down on the love seat, Greg looks up and smiles at her, she smiles back and he goes back to listening to his kids.

She watched the three of them and her thoughts turned to her husband and she thinks he will be a wonderful dad to their kids, then she smiles bigger and puts her hand on her stomach and wishing for the day when he or she will finally be here.

* * *

After that episode with Greg, Amanda came back a week later, she decided to try and work on her marriage with Greg. She told him everything, about her feelings for Ryan and how they knew each other before he came here, he was upset that she didn't tell him but since nothing really happened between them he forgave her and they were working on putting their marriage back on track, Greg was leaning to deal with Ryan but they all knew it would take time just like with Peter and Grissom, even those two still weren't the best of friends but it wasn't as tense then when they first met.

Now two months have past and so did Grissom's 47th birthday and now Sara was three months pregnant and since she still decided to become a teacher she was going to side step school for now and not go until she had the baby.

Nobody knew besides Jim that she was pregnant and they weren't planning on telling them until they hear the heart beat for the first time and that will happening on Sara's 32nd birthday.

Grissom still hasn't told her about his ears and his ears were getting worse and worse each day, he was hoping that he could finish off this week and then tell everybody.

So the first two days of that week were pretty good he would go to work, do his job successfully and go home to his lovely wife and his hearing would be ok and that's why on the third day when he woke up he didn't think anything could go wrong.

That morning Grissom woke up early, made Sara a birthday breakfast and she loved it. After breakfast he kissed his wife and unborn child said I love you to both and walked out the door.

He got to work and Nick handed out the assignments then when he got done with his open and close case, a new one came in and everybody was in on this one and Peter decide to come and work for the dayshift because Brass had the day off.

They get to a two story warehouse and Nick assigned everybody to the bottom but Grissom took the top, they all go there different directions and Grissom goes to the last room on top and got right to work.

10 minutes later two drugged up teens lit bottles with a lighter and threw them in the warehouse to start a fire then started running but they didn't get to far and they were laughing when they were caught.

Nick took charge and shouted. "Everybody out!"

Greg looks up and said. "what about the evidence?"

Nick shakes his head. "would you rather stay here and die in a ware house?"

He shook his head and said. "Ok good point."

They picked up what they got and all headed out and when they were outside,  
Peter looked at everybody and said. "Where is Grissom?"

Immediately they recognized Grissom wasn't with them, Peter looks back at the warehouse, then looks at them and said. "I am going to go, you guys stay here." They all looked worried and Peter said. "don't worry, I'll be right back."

* * *

AN: Peter decides to play hero, will Sara lose both, one of them or will they both get out? Please review if you want more.


	9. Revaluating

AN: Thanks for the reviews

* * *

Chapter 9: Revaluating

Peter took off running with the police trying to stop him but wasn't successful, he ran into the warehouse and had to cover up his mouth and yelled. "Gil!" He hears coughing up top, he runs up the stairs and meets Grissom in the doorway of the room. Peter takes Grissom's arm and puts it over his shoulder and said. "I got you come on."

They get to the stairs while the fire was spreading and Peter was cursing trying to get them out. As they were walking down them it cracked and they both fell through, luckily it wasn't that far up but Grissom landed wrong on his ankle, he cringed, groaned and held his ankle and started coughing again.

After Peter got up from being a little sore of the fall, he gets back to Grissom and said. "come on."

Grissom stopped coughing enough to say. "No you can't do it by yourself, I'll only drag you down."

Peter coughs one more time and looks at him in the eyes and said. "I value my life man and if I leave you I do not want Sara to kill me, I'm getting you out, so come on."

Grissom coughs and nods, then Peter helps Grissom up and he was groaning but continued to stand and when he was steady they started walking they were almost out of the warehouse when the firemen finally came in with Nick behind them.

Nick looks at them and gets on Grissom's other side, he takes his arm and puts it on his shoulder and the both of them walked as fast as they could with Grissom limping.

Finally they get out of the warehouse and the three of them were coughing, the Paramedics get to them and pull Peter and Nick aside and take Grissom to the back of the ambulance since he was in there the longest and they had to check his ankle.

They set him down on the back and made sure everything was ok and gave him an air mask for some air, so they could out Nick & Peter too, but they were just fine.

The rest of the team walks over to the ambulance and Ryan asked. "are you ok?"

Grissom takes the air mask off his mouth, nods and said. "yeah Ryan I am, Thanks."  
Ryan smiles and nods. Grissom looks at Peter and said. "Thanks Peter you saved my life."

Peter smiled and said. "I told you I wasn't a bad guy and like I said I value my life to much to get killed by Sara."

They all chuckled, then Nick sighed and said. "well we might as well take what we have to the lab." He looks at Grissom and said. "I think you should go to the hospital to get checked out and don't bother coming into work after, go home."

Grissom was going to refute that but with the looks coming from the guys stops him, he nods and said. "ok."

They nodded back and the rest of the guys started walking away, but Peter said. "I'll met you guys there."

They nodded again and left Peter and Grissom alone, Peter looks at Grissom and said. "In the warehouse you didn't hear Nick did you?" Peter had a suspicion something was gong on with the bug man.

He looks at Peter and he was going to deny it but he couldn't anymore so he nodded and said. "no I didn't hear him I was up there and my hearing went out."

Peter sighed and said. "How long has this been going on?"

"off and on for the last four months, but it started to get worse these last couple of weeks."

Peter rubs his hand down his face and said. "And you haven't told Sara have you?" He looks into Grissom's eyes and already knew the answer to that, he shakes his head and said. "you have to tell her now, you almost got yourself killed in there."

Grissom nodded and looked at Peter and said. "And I risked your life and I am sorry for that."

Peter shook his head and said. "I would do it again." He would do anything for Sara even if it's saving the man she loves.

He smiles at Grissom and Grissom could finally see that Peter wasn't really a bad guy after all, so he smiles back and said. "Thank you, you really are a nice guy." Grissom holds out his hand and said. "Friends?"

Peter smiles, happy that Grissom is finally seeing reason, takes his hand, shakes it and said. "Friends."

Sara showed up just in time to see them shaking hands, she never thought she would ever see this. She walks up to the guys raising an eyebrow and asked. "What's going on?"

Grissom and Peter released hands, they both look her and Peter said. "oh nothing, he was just shaking my hand because he owes me a drink." He looks at Grissom and they both smile then Grissom nods, he figures it's the least he could do for saving his life.

Sara shook her head then replied. "ok, I think I just walked into another universe."

They chuckled a little and Peter talked again. "I'll let you two talk."

Peter walks past Sara and she puts her hand on his shoulder and whispered. "Thank you, Peter." He looks into Sara's eyes and knows she is not just talking about the privacy, he nods and walks away.

Sara and Grissom look at each other and stared, now in their own little world. Everything was going in slow motion and both thankful that they still had each, she took a breath and walks up to him.

When she was closer she was going to give him a hug but he stopped her and said. "Don't hug me, I still have smoke on me I don't want to take any risks."

Sara nodded and puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Are you ok? When Greg called I was going frantic."

Grissom nodded and puts his hand on hers and said. "I'm fine but I need to tell you something."

Sara nodded and he was going to talk but the Paramedic said. "Mr. Grissom we need to take you now." The wanted to take every precaution.

Grissom nodded, looked back at Sara and she said. "I have my car so I'll met you there."

Grissom nodded again and moved her hand off of his cheek, kissed it then said. "I love you Sara."

Sara nodded and said. "I love you too, I'll see you soon."

Grissom gives her hand a squeeze then Sara turned and walked away.

Grissom gets in the ambulance and they take him to the hospital.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter Grissom tells the truth, what is Sara's reaction? Will she walk away? still interested? please Review and thank you.


	10. The Truth

AN: Everything will finally be out in the open. Thanks for the reviews

* * *

Chapter 10: The Truth

When the doctors got done checking Grissom over, he walked into the waiting room with a little limp, luckily he just had a sprang ankle.

Sara gets up from the chair that she was sitting in and walked up to him, she takes his hand and they walk to the reception desk so he could get his release forms, as they were getting them Sara's doctor walk past and saw them then asked. "are you here for the check up?"

Sara and Grissom look at each other and because of the news Sara got about her husband she forgot about her checkup. She looks at the doctor and asked. "Can we reschedule for tomorrow?" She really wanted to clear the air with her husband but if the doctor really thought it was necessary for the checkup today then she would do it.

The doctor nods and said. "Sure Mrs. Grissom see you tomorrow." They both smiled and said their thanks, then the doctor walked away.

Sara and Grissom look at each other and Grissom said. "Lets go home." Sara nodded and they walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

When they get to the vehicle, she helps him in the passenger seat, then when he was buckled she walked to the driver's side and gets in, she starts the vehicle and heads out of the hospital parking lot and heads toward home.

They got home and into the house 10 minutes later. Grissom turned to Sara and said. "Let me shower and change first ok?" he nodded and he went up stairs, while she made them something to drink.

15 minutes later Grissom came back down in clean clothes and clean from the smoke, he walks to the living room and Sara was sitting down reading a book, when she saw him she marked her spot in the book and set it down on the end table, she folds her hands in her lap and waited.

Grissom sits down and puts his hand on hers, he looked so scared so she moves one of her hands and puts it on top of his and said. "You can tell me anything."

Grissom nodded, took a breath and told her what has been going on. "Lately I have been losing my hearing and I was going to tell you and everybody at the end of this week but my body decided to work against me."

She looked at him shocked at what he said and asked. "How long is lately?"

Grissom swallowed, looked into her eyes and replied. "Off and on for four months, but a lot worse these last few weeks."

He stopped to take a breath to continue but he didn't get a chance to because Sara stands up and said. "Four months?" Grissom heard the tone of her voice and knew she wasn't happy. She looked down at him and said again in a loud tone. "You have been having a problem for four months and you didn't think you can come to me with this and you go as far as risking your life to keep it from me?"

She started to pace and Grissom was going to open his mouth but she wasn't done. "That means for the last four months you have been lying to me. Why?" She looks at him, he looks into her eyes and she groaned and knew exactly why, his insecurities. She sighed frustrated with him and started pacing again mumbling math problems to try and keep her anger down.

Grissom took a breath and said. "Sara you have to u..."

He was cut off. "I don't undetstand." She took a calming breath realizing she needed to keep her stress down for the sake of the baby and before he could get a word in she continued. "I don't understand why you can't trust me."

He moves his head up so his blue eyes were looking into her brown ones and said. "I do trust you, completely."

She shakes her head, sits back down on the couch, puts her hand on his, looked him back into his eyes and replied. "you don't. You may trust me with your past and your life at work but not your future." He looks at her confusingly and she continued. "you think every little thing you go through as you age will drive me away."

He replies a little bitterly. "losing my hearing isn't a little thing."

She nods, squeezes his hand and replied. "ok bad choice of words, but you make it seem like it's going to break us." she moves her hand to put it on his cheek and said. "you told me a long time ago that you could do a surgery?"

He nods, puts his hand on top of hers looks back into her brown eyes and said. "I already had the surgery so in time my hearing loss is Permanent."

She nods in understanding and said without hesitation. "Then you better teach me more sign language." she knew a little for when she visited her mother in law, but she was in need to learn a lot more.

He looks at her like he was amazed she was willing to take this step with him and she shook her head agian with a little more frustration. "There you go again thinking I am going to up and walk away from you."

He swallowed, moved his eyes down looking at the floor, feeling very ashamed of himself right now, she moves her free hand to bring his chin so they were looking eye to eye again and she continued. "When are you going to learn that I love every part of you, even the parts that make me so frustrated with you." They share a small smile and she continues once again. "I'm never walking away from you, hearing or no hearing, for better or worse. Your stuck with me whether you like it or not." she smirks and his smile gets a little bit bigger.

She looks down at their wedding rings and spoke again. "See these?" he looks down too, nods his head and she continues. "these are on our fingers for life."

He looks at her a few seconds later and said. "How about an eternity? That is if you can handle being with me that long?" He smirks at the end.

She looks at him in the eyes and replied. "If that is a challenge then I gladly accept." she smiles back.

He nods with a smile, then takes a breath, takes her hand off his cheek and holds it in his hand, looked into her eyes and said. "It just amazes me that you are by my side through all my hang-ups and my insecurities, you are my world and I wouldn't trade you for anybody so thank you and I'll try harder to be the man that you see in me."

She leans her forehead to his, closes her eyes and said. "you already are, I just would like it if you don't hold anything back from me, especially if it ends up risking your life, I'm not ready for a goodbye from you." she holds the tears back.

He moves his forehead from hers, puts a hand on her cheek and replied. "It won't happen again, I promise."

Sara looked right into his blue eyes and could tell he was telling her the truth, she couldn't hold back any longer she started to sob quietly, Grissom wiped her tears away and they lean forward and kiss, it was passionate and they both poured every once of their love in it.

When they pulled back breathlessly they put their foreheads back together and had to catch their breaths, Sara caught hers first and said. "so now what do we do?"

"I need to set up an appointment to get a haring aid and use that until my hearing goes out."

Sara pulls back to look back into his blue eyes and said. "ok then I will help you every step of the way." He smiles and kisses her softly, pulls back and his smile faded and she said "What's the matter?"

He clears his throat and said. "what I am I going to do as job wise?"

"I'm sure you can think of something and if you still want to be a CSI you could stay in the lab, I know it isn't the same but you could still do consultations."

He thinks about that and said. "I could do that or could write a book."

Sara nodded and said. "See you have ideas."

He smiles back at her and kisses her forehead one more time and holds her, after a few minutes of silence he pulls back and said. "Do you want to invite people over for dinner or do you want it to be just us?"

She smiles bigger, she almost forgot that it was her birthday and she just wanted a private dinner so she said. "How about just us?"

Grissom nodded, smiled back and said. "ok, I'll cook your favorite." Sara nodded happily and Grissom chuckles then said. "you stay here and do what ever you want and it will be done, soon." Grissom kisses her forehead one more time and then kissed her stomach and said. "I love you little one, you keep your mother company." He looks up at her and said. "Love you too."

She whispers. "love you honey." They kiss one more time and he goes into the kitchen to make her vegatiarian lasagna. Sara sits on the couch and goes back to her book.

As she was reading she sighed and said to herself. "I love that man so much there is nothing I wouldn't do for him, even when he drives me up the wall with his insecurities." She smiles shaking her head and also thinks she wouldn't have him any other way then goes back to her reading.

A little less then an hour later the food was done and they had a wonderful dinner just the two of them, three counting their little miracle in Sara's stomach.

The next day Sara and Grissom heard their baby's heart beat and was surprised that they were going to have twins.

They told the team hours after leaving the doctors office and everybody was very happy, so excited and already claiming who was going to be the best aunts and uncles to the two little miracles.

* * *

AN: Review and thank you.


	11. Her dream came true

AN: Here is the last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11: Her dream came true

Five months later

Grissom had gotten his hearing aid and continued to work at the lab but couldn't get out of the field so he was a consultant, the lab was still one of the best in the country.

They had went through the major holidays, the new year, birthdays and the birth of Jackie and Warrick's son, who they named Justin.

Now Sara and Grissom were at the hosptial on Feb. 14 valentines day and she just gave birth to a boy and a girl. After they were cleaned and weighted the nurses handed the boy to Grissom and the girl to Sara, then they smiled at the couple and left them to their privacy.

Sara and Grissom were looking at the two miracles that they already loved so much then he bends down, kisses her head and said. "Thank you so much Sara I love you."

Sara smiles and while looking at her daughter she said. "I love you too and the thanks should go to you too." Then she looks up and saw that he was looking at his son, she smiles bigger and said. "how is your hand?"

Grissom smiles, looks at her and said. "it's ok, it was worth it."

Sara nods, looks at her son then at her daughter and said. "yes it was." All the pain she had to go through to get these miracles was defiantly worth it, in her book.

He smiles back a little bigger and their moment was interrupted with a knock on the door, He looks at her and said. "you want to hold them both?"

Sara nodded and moved her daugther to one arm and Grissom put his son in the other one, he kissed all three of them on the head and whispered his love you's, then straightened up and walks to the door, when he opened it, he smiles at the group and said. "come on in."

Everybody piled in without the kids, walked to the hospital bed to get a closer look at the two wonderful babies, Peter smiles and said. "Aren't those cuties?"

Sara smiled and said. "I can't say it better myself."

They all smile and nodded, then Nick asked. "Can we hold them?"

Sara nodded and replied. "sure, but make sure Greg doesn't drop them." she smirks looking at Greg.

He gives her a little glare and said."ha ha very funny."

The rest of them chuclked and Peter took the boy and Nick took the girl and when they were safelty into their arms Catherine asked. "So do they have names yet?"

Grissom puts his arm around Sara's shoulder and looks at Sara, then said. "go ahead."

She clears her throat, looks back at the group and said. "The girl is Karen Nicole Grissom."

Nick and Catherine smiles and Nick says. "Hi Karen."

Sara smiles at them and then looks at Peter and said. "And the boy is Daniel Hart Grissom."

Peter looks up at them shocked and said. "you put my last name in there?"

Sara nodded and Grissom spoke. "yes and we would like you to become godfather to our boy."

Peter smiled at them and said. "I would be honored, Thank you."

They both smiled and Grissom looked at Nick and Catherine said. "And what do you say about being godparents to our little girl?"

They were both speechless for a minute then they gave big smiles and Nick said. "We would love too, thanks you guys." again they nodded and looked at Greg and he had a pout, prompting Sara to asked. "what's the matter?"

He sighed and said. "How come I don't get to be a godparent?"

Right before Sara or Grisosm could answer Peter spoke. "you could always be the godmother to Daniel."

He looks at Peter with a glare and said. "that was so not funny."

They snickered and Sara spoke this time looking at Greg. "How about you be the best uncle you could be."

Greg nodded with a smile and said. "I will be that, by the time they can talk they will call me their favorite uncle." The guys laughed and Greg looks at them and said.  
"Hey it could happen."

They shake their heads and Nick replied. "sure you keep telling yourself that." Greg shakes his head and mumbled a 'whatever' under his breath and the rest of them chuckled a little then showed a smile a second later and told him they were just joking, they all thought he would be a very good uncle.

As the gang was talking and laughing, Sara smiled at them and watched as her kids were being passed around, then she looks up at her husband and he smiles back.

He kissed her head and she whispered. "Thank you for my dream come true." He pulls back and they communicated with their eyes. They were so happy, they had their 'family', they had each other, they finally got their two kids, nothing could be better.

She mouthed a 'love you'.

He mouthed a 'love you' back.

Then they looked back at their adorable kids and knew that at this moment everything was just perfect.

* * *

There you have it, Thanks to those who reviewed, Favored, followed and read the story I appreciate it all. Enjoy the rest of your weekend.

AN: I know this story is shorter then the others but this was kind of a set up for the next installment for the Forbidden Love Series. I won't give anything away but there is going to be a major shakeup that change's some of the gangs lives forever, the others will go through something themselves. You'll know more when I post the first chapter. If interested I could post sooner rather then later, let me know.


End file.
